


大概勉强可食用 / Manufactured in a Facility That Also Processes Food

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heartslogos的点梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	大概勉强可食用 / Manufactured in a Facility That Also Processes Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incogneat-oh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incogneat-oh).
  * A translation of [Manufactured in a Facility That Also Processes Food](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79406) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

 

“你是认真的吗。”Jason说道，他这不是在询问。他站在Tim的公寓门口，正在脱皮夹克。他用脚把门踢上，夹克丢在沙发一头，枪从腰带中抽出来，丢在厨房柜子上。

Tim抬起头，眉头皱着。他整个人缩在高档沙发里，两脚蜷在自己身体底下，周围摊开了几十份文件，散落在咖啡桌上、沙发坐垫上、他自己腿上还有周围的地板上。“不许把枪放在柜子上。”发呆之后他几乎是条件反射地说。然后他的大脑才终于反应过来耳朵接收的信息，问：“认真的……关于什么？”

Jason感觉自己的眉毛都要撞上发际线了。他看了看夹在Tim和沙发靠垫之间的那个巨大的袋子。

Tim依然一脸疑惑地看着他。尽管现在已经是中午了，但这孩子依然套着法兰绒衬衫和睡裤，衬衫里面露出一件写着 **地理最帅** 的T恤。小呆子。

Jason走到沙发边，放慢语速说：“鸟宝宝，我亲眼见过你因为含糖量略高就拒绝 **水果汁** 。上周，我见过你吃掉了一整碗的芹菜和小胡萝卜， **完全没加沙拉酱** 。然后现在…… **现在** ……”Jason从Tim身边抓过那个艳丽得瞎眼的橙色食品袋，说：“‘奶酪碎’？你知道这东西严格来说都不算食物吧？”

“还给我，Jason。”Tim说。可Jason只是说：

“说真的吗。你就没发现超市里卖这些东西的时候都没放在食品区吗？”他伸头从袋口往里面看了一眼，做了个鬼脸，说：“ **光是** 这些食品染色剂啊，Tim……地球上没有东西应该是这种颜色。”

“我见你吃过 **更糟糕的东西** 。”那孩子现在开始有点儿生气了，他的语气有些冲，明明一分钟前还不是这样。他还坐直了一些，脚也不再困在自己身下，而是踩在地板上，做好了维护自己的准备。“你觉得你吃的那些油炸垃圾食品就好到哪里去？”

Jason对他挥挥手让他闭嘴，把袋子翻过来，阅读背后的说明。“他们能管这个叫‘营养成分表’，你不觉得有问题吗？你看，这里面其实没有任何一种能叫做营养成分，吃这个还不如去吃肥皂。绝对应该有什么消费者保护法限制这样的东西才对。”

“ **真心话大冒险** 的时候一口气吃掉11个过期蛋黄派的家伙有什么可说的。”Tim反击道——

“Dickie鸟吃了9个，我 **应该** 怎么做？输掉那次打赌？”

“没错!”Tim说。“当时我就在场。最后你们两个都算不上赢家。”

Jason想起来了，忍不住打了个抖。这孩子说的没错。

“嘿！”Tim突然说，仿佛他简直不敢相信自己开场第一句竟然忘记说这个了。他生气地皱起脸。“我可没说让你进来。”

“我他妈的又不是吸血鬼，Tim。”Jason翻了个白眼说。他一屁股坐在那孩子身边，闹出的动静把旁边小山一样的文件全掀翻了。【注1】

不过鸟宝宝似乎顾不上文件，只是伸手过来抓奶酪碎。Jason无可奈何地丢了回去。

Tim靠在沙发上，抱着那个大袋子，几乎整个人都被盖住了。“这个味道很好，”他说着往嘴里丢了一把橙色的……东西，腮帮鼓鼓地开始咀嚼，还发出心满意足的声音。

“你这么觉得。”Jason说。他压低了声音，但 **绝对** 能让Tim听清楚。“我费了那么大功夫想杀了你。结果想想看，我只需要送你几袋这个东西，然后就可以抱着手看它们替我把剩下的事情做完。”

Tim一脚踢在他小腿上，不过没踢多重，说：“你为什么会在周二下午一点钟出现在我的公寓里？”

“暗杀前踩点。”Jason说。Tim于是又踢了他一脚。Jason只是笑了笑，终于开始解释自己来访的原因。他来是想借用Tim安插在蝙蝠电脑里的后门（可能顺便扫荡冰箱里的好东西，不过这部分大家心知肚明不必挑明），但是——“我的 **天** 啊，”他一把抓过Tim的手腕，举到他脸前——

Tim默许他这么做，不过只是默许，他一脸不为所动的表情，微微参杂了些怀疑的神色。他的耐心在迅速蒸发，终于等到Jason说：“看看这个。”他在Tim面前摇了摇那只被染成橙色的手。“你看到这些荧光橙的粉末了吗？这些真是。真是太恶心了。有可能洗不掉。哥谭媒体还觉得你很优雅，他们的报道我一个字也不会相信了。”

“我 **的确** 很优雅。”Tim说，套着睡衣，头发被手胡乱挠得支棱着，鼻子上还粘着一点儿人造奶酪的粉末。他扭动着把手腕从Jason的手里抢救出来，转头又扎进一个厚厚的文件夹里。“而且辣热狗看起来像是有人吐在热狗上了，所以。”

“上帝啊——你的文件上沾的那是 **奶酪粉** 吗？”现在Jason意识到了，他看到了周围摊着的许多许多文件夹上都有那些小小的橙色指头印子。“其中有些文件不是替 **B** 看的吗？”

“我会扫描，”Tim生气地说。“我会把奶酪碎的痕迹PS掉。”

短短的沉默中，Jason仔细回味了这句话。“ **你以前就这么做过** ？”

“是啊，有披萨的油印。”Tim承认说。“哦，还有咖啡渍。很显然。之前有过那么一次，我把炒面——”

“Alfred怎么看你这种天打雷劈的饮食习惯？”Jason打断他说。“他知道吗？”

“不知道。”Tim心不在焉地说，他还在阅读文件。“而且我希望一直瞒下去。”

Jason心满意足地看着替代品脸上慢慢地浮现出醒悟过来的神色，他的眉眼间飞快闪过恐慌，只是立刻就被他用惯常的蝙蝠的冷漠面具隐藏起来。

那孩子不由自主地坐直了，不过他还是假装随意地说：“你。你不打算藉此敲诈我吧？”

“鸟宝宝。”Jason慢慢地说，享受着这个过程。他一手揽住Tim紧张地绷紧的肩膀。“既然你都这么问了，我觉得你 **知道** 答案是什么。”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】某些作品设定，如吸血鬼日记，吸血鬼需要得到邀请才能走进主人的屋子。


End file.
